


Take It Slow.

by BGee93



Series: Kinktober 2K18 [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Slow Build, Strength Kink, slow, soft, very subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Kinktober Day 12.Request: Shibayama/Kyoutani having slow, loving, passionate sex whilst Shibayama admires his lovers physique.Less of the strength kink/admiration but it's there. Just squint and tilt your head XD





	Take It Slow.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLeo/gifts).



Hips lazily ground together while lips slick with spit slid together and drifted away in slow, messy, yet extremely soft, brushes. The room was far warmer than it had been earlier when they’d stumbled in, cold and wet from the drenching weather outside. 

Gentle giggles of amusement from being caught in the rain without an umbrella had filled the still air as they’d tripped through the bedroom doorway. Shibayama stumbling over his pant leg as he was walked backwards, arms wrapped tightly around Kyoutani’s neck as he hell on as if his life depended on it. Kyoutani releasing a snort in amusement before steadying Shibayama. Bending one of his legs high enough to pull off the offending garment and then doing the same to the other leg. Water droplets falling in all directions when the soaked jeans were tossed into the laundry bin. 

As he’d raised back up Kyoutani kissed over Shibayama’s clothes, soaked chest as his rough hands slipped up Shibayama’s cold, shivering legs. Shibayama’s shivering went from being about the chill covering his skin down to his bones to being a result of Kyoutani’s sure and firm hands gliding effortlessly over his skin. Slow and steady up, up, up, until they cupped the tops of his thighs. Pushing the material of his soaked boxers away to bunch just under the curve of his ass. 

Standing fully, but leaning over Shibayama due to the height difference, Kyoutani had pulled the other forward till their chests were flush. His lips attaching to Shibayama’s in a quick slide, teeth pulling at Shibayama’s bottom lip as he’d backed away from the sudden kiss until it fell away with an inaudible pop. Squeezing into the soft flesh of Shibayama’s thighs Kyoutani spread his legs as he’d lifted. Grasping tighter around Kyoutani’s neck Shibayama softly jumped into the lift to help Kyoutani lift him. Quickly wrapping his legs around Kyoutani’s hips, locking his ankles together against Kyoutani’s lower back.

A hand left Kyoutani’s neck to brush through the thick, wet buzzcut playfully. Rubbing at the short strands Shibayama smirked as he’d flung water droplets everywhere. Kyoutani sighed into his neck as he took the last few steps over to their bed. Slowly releasing Shibayama so he’d tighten his hold again, Kyoutani maneuvered them until he was able to undo and kick off his baggy jeans. As he shifted around to get them off Shibayama groaned into Kyoutani’s neck as he felt the bulging muscled beneath him. The nerves in his hands had tingled at the growing need to feel them skin on skin.

Settling his free hands on Shibayama’s back, Kyoutani had lifted them both onto the bed and slid up the mattress on his knees until he could lay Shibayama’s head against their pillows. Pulling back Kyoutani had made quick work of ridding himself of his dripping sweater and tank top, tossing them in the direction of the laundry bin but from the audible wet flop he’d missed. Neither one truly cared in the moment as their heated eyes met. Kyoutani licked a drop of water from his lip and Shibayama had run his hands up the cold, goosebump litter skin of Kyoutani’s arms. Fingertips lightly biting into the hardened muscle beneath them, finally.

Kyoutani’s hands had shot out to pull Shibayama up, their bared thighs rubbing together, until he could pull Shibayama’s sweater over his head and toss it away as well. Their boxers and socks followed suit in a tangle of limbs and soft chuckles when they blocked each other from removing an article of clothing. Despite both finally being rid of their soaked clothes neither one rushed. 

Slowly lowering them back to the soft blanket beneath them, aside from the damp spot Shibayama’s sweater had caused, their lips met. Kyoutani’s hands cupped Shibayama’s face as his elbows kept most of his upper weight off him, slipping slightly to lay to the side. One arm wrapped around Kyoutani’s back while the other slid down his damp chest to rest in the dip between Kyoutani’s pecs. Fingers slowly slipping up and down the dip to feel the ripples of muscles at his actions. Their legs tangled together, slowly rubbing together in lazy strokes as they warmed each other through shared warmth.

Turning his head a bit to the side Kyoutani had deepened the kiss as his tongue darted out to swipe over Shibayama’s lips. Humming as he parted them for Kyoutani he met their tongues together in the middle. Kyoutani slid his over Shibayama’s before retreating, allowing the other’s tongue to enter his own mouth. Growling lowly, the vibrations of it tickling Shibayama’s tongue enough to bring out a giggle from his throat, Kyoutani sucked on the muscle. Snorting out a bit Shibayama pulled his tongue back and did the same to Kyoutani. 

The copying of it had brought a blinding grin across Kyoutani’s lips as ha hand left Shibayama’s face to run down his neck. A thumb swiped over the sharp edge of his jaw before the hand went lower. Landing on his shoulder where the thumb drew soft, slow circles. It remained there until the skin beneath it was no longer chilled to the touch.

Sighing into the kiss, a string of drool falling from the corner of his lip as their tongues lazy met and retreated, Shibayama had ran the hand on Kyoutani’s chest higher. Fingertips lightly slipping over Kyoutani’s adams apple, thumbing over it as he felt Kyoutani swallow, until they met his chin. Booping the tip of Kyoutani’s chin he drew a grunt from the other as they both smiled into the kiss. His fingertips slid over Kyoutani’s jaw, circled his ear, and traveled back down his neck. Going further down, down, down, until he gripped into the hard, flexing muscle of his arm. Moaning into the kiss as Kyoutani’s muscles rippled under his touch.

They shifted and moved together in gentle movements. Hands roaming over each others chilly skin until they were mostly dry and everywhere they touched was flushed with heat. That’s what led to their present position. Hips lazily ground together while lips slick with spit slid together and drifted away in slow, messy, yet extremely soft, brushes. The room was far warmer than it had been earlier when they’d stumbled in, cold and wet from the drenching weather outside. 

Kyoutani, now in between Shibayama’s legs, circled the others nipples until they grew into hard peaks. Flicking his thumbnail over them until Shibayama whimpered, his cock twitching up against Kyoutani’s as shocks of pleasure vibrated through his nipples. Leaning down on his elbows Kyoutani continue to circle and flick a nipple as his mouth descended on the other. Lips sucking the nub into his mouth, teeth grazing over it gently and repeating as breathy gasps spilled from Shibayama’s lips. His hips bucked up in time with Kyoutani’s grinds, eyes slipping shut as his head pushes back into the pillows under his head. 

Instead of pulling away Kyoutani slips his hands under Shibayama, gripping into his shoulderblades as he mumbles for Shibayama to hold on into the skin around his nipple. Moaning at the vibrations against his painfully hardened nub Shibayama wrapped his hands around Kyoutani’s arms as his legs tangled round Kyoutani’s. In a semi-fluid motion Kyoutani rolled them over so Shibayama was now on top, straddling his waist. Flushing even redder at the sudden power position he was in Shibayama leaned back, bracing himself up with his palms flat on Kyoutani’s bulging biceps. Kyoutani dug his fingers into Shibayama’s skin as his hands traveled lower, lightly massaging the soft muscles and drawing little gasps out of him. 

Without needing to be asked Shibayama reached over towards the drawer in the bedside table. Without breaking too much contact with Kyoutani he felt around for a condom and the bottle of lube. Kyoutani helped keep him balanced as he searched, needing to lean a bit more to the side than he wanted to when his fingers accidentally knocked the bottle further back into the drawer. Finally grasping the cool bottle Shibayama settled back onto Kyoutani, not bothering to close the drawer behind him.

Kyoutani took the condom foil and set it aside on the bed for now, his eyes coming back to meet Shibayama’s as Shibayama popped the lube bottle open. Shifting himself to sit up fully, Shibayama grabbed Kyoutani’s hand and turned it over. Pouring some of the sticky liquid onto Kyoutani’s fingers Shibayama raised himself up onto his knees. Spreading them open and leaning forward to lay his hands on Kyoutani’s shoulders. Kyoutani shuffled himself up against the pillows and headboard a bit more.

Laying kisses against Shibayama’s chest, swiping the tip of his tongue over each nipple when he passed them, Kyoutani rubbed his thumb through the lube to warm it. Once satisfied it wasn’t too cold Kyoutani slipped the slick hand between Shibayama’s legs to rub against his entrance. A whine fell from his throat as his eyes slitted almost closed, forcing them open just enough to watch Kyoutani explore his chest using his mouth through his lashes. He didn’t finger Shibayama just yet, just slicked up his hole and teased it gently with his calloused fingertips. Kyoutani’s free hand gripped into Shibayama’s hip, squeezing and thumbing the skin in time with the swiped of his other hand.

After another minute of teasing Shibayama’s ass Kyoutani moved the hand on his hip, gliding it back to grasp a plump cheek into his palm and carefully bring Shibayama even closer. He was pulled so close his face ended up against his hand that rested on Kyoutani’s shoulder, their chests nearly touching and body heat radiated between them. Kyoutani kneaded his palm against Shibayama’s ass as a finger finally pressed inside. Sucking in a quick gust of oxygen Shibayama shuffled his legs a little wider as the thick finger slowly, carefully bottomed out to the last knuckle. 

The first one was never painful, just odd feeling for him. So it wasn’t long before Shibayama was relaxed enough for Kyoutani to slip in a second one. Hissing a bit Shibayama willed himself to relax, willed himself not to clench so tightly around the intrusion. Kyoutani’s fingers weren’t long, but they were definitely thicker than most. Thankfully Kyoutani went slow, gently thrusting the slick fingers in and out of him. With each couple pushes inside Kyoutani went just a bit further until the second finger was to the last knuckle. Pausing his actions once the two digits were bottomed out Kyoutani slid his free hand up and down Shibayama’s slightly sweaty thigh. Rubbing at the trembling limb as he waited for Shibayama to adjust.

When Shibayama began rocking his hips back Kyoutani softly curled his fingers, scissored them open a bit and then curled them again. His fingertips were just out of reach of Shibayama’s prostate but he didn’t rush Kyoutani. Biting into his lip he turned his head to mouth lazily at the salty skin of Kyoutani’s neck. Grinning at the groan that vibrated against his lips Shibayama licked the area he was kissing before giving it a deep suck. A curse fell from Kyoutani’s open, panting mouth. 

Moving together Kyoutani gently worked Shibayama open as Shibayama sucked and licked at Kyoutani’s throat. His hips rolling back and arching with each glide of Kyoutani’s fingers in and out of him.

A third finger joined the other two soon after. Stretching him open much like the second one had been until all three were buried deep. Shibayama bit into Kyoutani’s shoulder as the burning sensation left him hissing air in and out of his lungs. It wasn’t too bad this time, but it was still a bit overwhelming for him. Kyoutani remained still as possible. Free hand rubbing over every inch of soft skin he could reach, massaging into the softer parts to help Shibayama relax.

“Lean back,” Kyoutani’s voice was soft, barely above a whisper. Doing as asked Shibayama slowly leaned back, Kyoutani’s hand following the pace as much as he could so as not to jostle the fingers inside him too much. Spreading his legs and lifting them a bit Kyoutani settled his thighs up against Shibayama to give him something to lean on, his hands gripping into Kyoutani’s knees to help balance himself out. Kyoutani’s hand cupped the side of his face again, thumb swiping over the curve of his cheek several times before traveling down. Going lower and lower, over his throat, down his chest, below his belly button. Going down until he palmed against Shibayama’s leaking cock.

Whining out high and long Shibayama’s nails dug into Kyoutani’s knee as his arms began shaking, an overwhelming shockwave of hot pleasure shooting through his spine at the contact. Palming over him, pressing Shibayama’s cock up against his stomach with each push up, Kyoutani began curling and grinding his fingers inside Shibayama. Working him open, prepping him slowly and carefully. 

Shibayama could feel the heat pooling, his orgasm racing forward and burning like hellfire through his veins. His hair stuck out in all directions, stringy and dripping with the sweat that plastered a good portion of it to his forehead and back of his neck. He vaguely thought about brushing it back out of his face but his body refused to cooperate with him. His lungs heaving and gasping for oxygen, hands and legs shaking so badly he’s unsure of how Kyoutani was still able to hold him up and in place without even using his hands. Those hands instead surging wave after wave of coursing pleasure through him to the point where Shibayama barely remembered his own name as nonsense began spouting past his lips.

Kyoutani stopped palming against him long enough to lower Shibayama to the bed, his back melting into the mattress as if he was boneless. Kyoutani reached for the bottle of lube and condom. Passing them both to Shibayama before going back to palming his swollen cock, making sure to slow down both hands so Shibayama wouldn’t come just yet. Panting so heavily his mouth and throat felt impossibly dry Shibayama lifted the hand that now held the lube and condom, setting a corner of the foil between his teeth he popped the bottle open with his thumb. Using the other hand he used his teeth to rip open the foil, turning his head and spitting it over the side of the bed uncaringly. Kyoutani snorted but didn’t stop him, surprising for the clean freak, telling Shibayama just how worked up Kyoutani also is.

It took a few tries, Kyoutani having to stop touching him altogether when he nearly came in the middle of trying to get the condom over him, but Shibayama finally rolled the condom down to Kyoutani’s base. Pouring a generous amount of lube over the condom before practically slamming it closed and tossing it to it’s fate along with the already forgotten foil. Shaking his head Kyoutani sent him a disapproving look that turned into a cross eyed, blitzed out look of utter pleasure when Shibayama pumped over him to spread the lube. Chuckling in triumph Shibayama thumbed over Kyoutani’s head, swirling around the slit through the condom just so he could see the shudder Kyoutani gave him every time he did so. 

Surging forward Kyoutani slammed their lips together, both hissing at the pleasure-pain of lips and teeth clashing before both titled into it. As they softened the kiss Shibayama’s arms wound around Kyoutani’s neck once again as Kyoutani positioned himself at Shibayama’s entrance. Shibayama tensed as he felt the blunt head start to press against him but Kyoutani rubbed reassuring circles into his hip with his thumb. Swiping his tongue along Shibayama’s lips Kyoutani begged for entrance, rubbing their tongues together the moment he got it. Moaning into the kiss Shibayama relaxed enough for Kyoutani to press his tip past the pulsing ring of muscle. 

The over generous amount of lube coating him and the insides of Shibayama making it easy to sink into him in one fluid motion. Biting back a lewd, deep moan Kyoutani squeezed his eyes shut painfully. The feeling of Shibayama’s soaked and burning walls clenching around his so tightly he was briefly worried he hadn’t prepped him enough. But from the arch of Shibayama’s back and the half scream-half moan that ripped from his lungs, forcing him to break their kiss with a wet pop, as Kyoutani bottomed out said otherwise. Shibayama shook as his hips subconsciously rolled up against Kyoutani’s, aching to get the man even deeper despite the hard press of the head directly grinding into his prostate.

His nails raked over the skin of Kyoutani’s neck and shoulders as Shibayama already felt himself coming undone, so, so close to the edge he could feel himself tipping as if in slow motion. Hooking his arms under Shibayama’s knees Kyoutani bent him in half, hands coming up to grip into the soft flesh of Shibayama’s arms as he lifted Shibayama up against him. Gasping at suddenly being yanked up Shibayama held on like his life depended on it. 

Rolling back onto his knees Kyoutani carefully slid his hands from Shibayama’s arms to hold the slight curve above his hips. Once he was sure Shibayama had enough of a hold on him not to let go he lifted Shibayama away from him as he pulled his hips back, his cock slowly pulling out till just the tip was left inside. Through slitted, watery eyes they stared at each other. Their foreheads bumped together as Kyoutani thrusted forward, bringing Shibayama down in one swift movement. Using the strength he’d gained from hours and hours of solid training Kyoutani repeated the thrusts, holding himself and Shibayama up as he slowly rolled them together as one.

Shibayama felt as if he was on fire. His skin was burning so hotly he swore it was melting, actually melting into Kyoutani. Each thrust and grind inside him brought Kyoutani’s abs against his aching cock. Rubbing against it much like his palm had earlier. Shibayama had to use what little strength he had left in his body to keep his arms around Kyoutani’s shoulders. Everywhere else just stilled, turning into much for Kyoutani to move and manipulate however he wanted. His voice was long gone. Moaning was even impossible through the dry itching he felt with each intake and exhale.

Neither one lasted long after that. Shibayama coming over the stomachs, a sob leaving him as his eyes clenched shut as tightly as his ass clenched and pulsed around Kyoutani. The indescribable tightness around him brought him over into his own orgasm just two thrusts later. Kyoutani spilled into the condom as his hips stuttered against Shibayama. His cock diving so deeply into Shibayama his pulsing balls were flush against the curve of Shibayama’s ass. Burying his head into Shibayama’s neck, Kyoutani bit into the soft flesh there as he rode out his blindingly white high.

Gently lowering Shibayama’s legs down to the mattress Kyoutani simply flopped back onto the bed, arms wrapping around Shibayama to bring him down against his chest. Panting against each other’s faces in gusts of hot air they enjoyed the afterglow in each others arms. Kyoutani remained inside of Shibayama despite the almost painful feeling of overstimulation on his deflating erection. He gently pulled out when he felt Shibayama relax into his chest, soft snores leaving him and telling Kyoutani just how tired the other had to be.

A ghost of a whine passed Shibayam’s parted lips as Kyoutani left him but he didn’t stir enough to move. Tying off the condom Kyoutani carefully rolled Shibayama off of him, sipping off the bed on shaky legs. After tossing the used condom into the trash bin next to the dresser Kyoutani crossed back over the room and covered Shibayama with their comforter, an annoyed grunt leaving the man as Kyoutani pulled it out from under him. Only to have him yank it out of Kyoutani’s hands and stuff a good portion of it up under his chin. Smiling fondly down at him Kyoutani watched him sleep for a few minutes before deciding to clean up the mess they’d left on the floor, leaning down to pick up the foil and bottle of lube first.


End file.
